The Rise of Mega Sam
by Major-Man
Summary: There's a new man in town : Mega Sam, an impossibly perfect superhero coming as a savior and as Nowhere's new protector. Will he be able to protect Courage and his family ? See it by yourself. NOTICE : His theme song is based on "WHen Johnny Comes Marching Home" military song. [[ Check my DeviantART if you want the original upload, and even some pictures of him ])


_We interrupt this program to bring you...Courage the Cowardly Dog Show, starring Courage, the cowardly dog! Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of nowhere with her husband, Eustace Bagge. But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Courage to save his new home!_

«Stupid dog! You made me look bad!» Eustace angrily said, before taking his scary mask , screaming «OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!»

**Mega Sam **

_«In medias res» action:The scene's set somewhere in Nowhere streets. Muriel, Eustace and Courage are roaming around a market place. Various sellers selling various things, looking for customers. The weather is kinda hot as spring's over here, and the area is very populated._

«What a beautiful day, isn't it?» Muriel said, smiling and staring at various stands.

Courage nodded as Eustace started growling.

«Bah! I miss my armchair already! I'm hungry and thirsty! And yet, this stupid dog was given a soda! Why can't I get one?»

«Eustace, remember what Doctor Vindaloo said... Too much sugar's not good for your health.» Muriel affirmed.

«Blah blah blah...»

Eustace took a water bottle out of the light backpack he was carrying, hoping to find water. Unfortunately for him, it was empty, and there was no water fountains around. He furiously released the empty bottle as he started walking faster.

Courage, who was following his handlers got hit on the head by the bottle, causing him to unhand his soda can. He showed a sad face as he saw the soda spreading on the ground. Trying to not delay himself, he walked faster to overtake Muriel.

«APPROACH APPROACH AND MEET THE SMARTEST LION YOU'VE EVER SEEN» said an old-looking tamer.

The man was standing right in the middle of the street, a small circle of people being formed around him. The lion was sitting right next to him, and yet had a threatening face. He was wearing a colorful costume, and a black mortarboard. He probably was a new tamer who's just graduated not so long ago.

«How awesome ! This reminds me my childhood, back in the time when my aunt accompanied me to the circus...» Muriel said, as she approached the scene, followed by Courage and Eustace.

«I hate circuses, and I hate lions !» Eustace angrily stated.

The tamer kindled the acrobatic circle set next to him, not paying attention to the old school wooden grocery that was located right next to it, on the sidewalk.

«Dear visitors, I will show you what my beloved lion is capable of ! Trixie, show them, please.» he said, smiling and staring at his animal.

Trixie, in an attempt to jump through the burning circle as planned, failed to do so. By jumping too high, the lion overthrew the fire circle with its back claws, forcing it to fly and break through the grocery's showcase.

Screaming and panicking, the remaining customers fastly left through the broken window. However, the owner of the market didn't have the same luck, and was unable to leave the grocery fast enough as the flames spread through the whole building in less than half a minute.

«Oh my !» exclaimed Muriel, as she was being carried by Courage.

The other citizens began to panic and deviate from the inflamed grocery as Courage made his way through the crowd with Muriel, followed by Eustace who was still looking for water despite the critical situation, although water WOULD be useful now.

«I just knew something bad was going to happen !» Courage said, going as fast as he could.

«WE NEED TO CALL THE FIREFIGHTERS !» one of the customer screamed, holding his crying son.

Now, the whole building was burning. The flames were so high that they could easily ignite surrounding buildings.

Surrounding citizens were staring at this disaster, at a respectable distance, helpless, waiting for the firefighters... Note that the tamer and his lion already escaped.

Suddenly, a violent wind gust sweeps in from behind, almost sending the citizens tumbling. In less than a seconds, the flames were gone, letting a black and smoking half-burned construction.

«WHAT HAPPENED ?» asked a black wife, restyling her hairs.

«I don't know, but the FIRE'S GONE ! Ain't it good ?» replied her husband.

«Oh, I'm glad it's gone, but what caused this violent gust ?» asked Muriel, as Courage set her back on the ground.

Courage's concerns disappeared, as he knew that, once more, Muriel was now safe. But who did extinguish this fire ?

«LOOK AT IN THE SKY !» exclaimed Jean Bon.

Then, other Nowhere citizens began to argue.

«What's this ? Sounds like a plane !»

«No, it's A FLYING LOLLIPOP !»

«You're stupid, can't you see it's just a flying bag ?»

«Moron, did you once in your life see a bag flying that fast and that high ?»

The debate stopped as a black haired hero landed right in the middle of the circle the citizens had formed, in front of the now burned grocery.

With a height and a corpulence almost 2 times superior to everyone else's, the man was obviously one of the strongest individual Nowhere had ever seen.

He was wearing a blue suit, with red pants and boots, with a big «S» engraved on his torso and on his belt. His mantle was golden. He had an extremely tanned face, and an extravagant hairstyle, reminding Elvis Presley's banana. His look most definitely looked like a muscular and taller version of Super Man.

All the citizens gasped in surprise as the bloke showed a proud but yet discrete smile. Whispers were heard.

Courage never met such impressive figures before, as incredible as his encounters were. Eustace remained indifferent while Muriel almost fell in love.

«Bla bla bla …. Now, an Elvis-wannabe superhero ! Who's next? Thomas Jefferson ?» Eustace angrily stated.

«Don't be that rude, Eustace.» Muriel said, as she walked to the man.

«You are our savior! Mind it if I ask you who you are ?»

As he raised an eyebrow, he walked closer to the crowd, exceeding Muriel. As he took an heroic pose, he started his tirade :

«People of Nowhere, Here I come. Don't mind monsters, aliens, and any kind of evil. From now on, I will keep an eye on you as one of the greatest hero this planet ever had ! I'm the crusher of crime, the eliminator of evil ! The light through darkness I AM ...»

The black haired hero made a salute, while showing a wink.

«MEGA SAM !» he proudly affirmed, grinning and showing his shining white teeths.

A press truck arrived, stopping right before the crowd circle. The famous Nowhere newsman got out of it, and tried to make his way through the mob, followed by his camera men, in order to reach Mega Sam.

Everybody began to laugh and scream of joy, staring at Mega Sam. Some citizens even took photos. Muriel blushed as she stared at Mega Sam's pecs.

Courage felt relieved. Here might be a chance for him to have some rest, as finally someone else was here to protect Nowhere citizens, including his family. But, his experience tells him to stay prudential, although he saw some serious potential in this stranger.

The camera men and Nowhere newsman finally reached Mega Sam. He picked his microphone, preparing himself for the broadcast.

«Hi everybody, here is your favorite TV reporter from Nowhere news ! We interrupt this program to present a yet unexpected but good surprise : There's a superhero in our beloved city ! I repeat, there's a superhero right here, whose heroism was demonstrated right here as he valiantly extinguished a fire , saving and protecting our dear populace !»

Lot of flashs were illuminating Mega Sam, as more and more people were coming to see him, taking more and more pics. Rapidly overran by the huge amount of people moving on, Muriel grabbed Courage's right claw as she pushed further, making sure she was as near as she could, Eustace following her.

The newsman approached Mega Sam, who was smiling and posing. He ceased his pose insofar as he noticed the man approaching. He was so tall so he almost needed to crouch in order to gain access to the microphone the newsman was tending to him.

«So... Tell us more ! What's your real name, and how did you come here ?»

«Haha, Y'know, I've been...»

«AAALLRIGHT ! EVERYBODY, HANDS UP, OR THE GRANDMA GETS IT !»

Mega Sam and all the others quickly turn around.

The source of the voice is a mugger took advantage of the situation to silently capture an old person, who's now holded at gunpoint.

Courage gasped in terror, as the crowd.

«Halt ! Release this innocent person immediately, or you'll taste the power that Mega Sam will serve you !» Mega Sam said, emphasizing his tone, pointing an accusing finger at the mugger.

«BLAH BLAH BLAH... What a wannabe !» Eustace screamed, before getting shushed by the crowd.

«Hannah... Look who's talking ! I'm sorry, Mega Looser, but... I've been advised to not obey to strangers... Moreover *he steals the silver necklace the grandma was wearing, before grabbing her handbag* , I have some personal causes to serve !» he said, as he began to escape, snickering.

Mega Sam pushed the newsman and his camera men aside.

«Everybody, stand back ! I will how you how I deal with these jerks.» he exclaimed, taking advantage of his size to locate where the mugger was heading. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't smart enough to not run straight ahead. By not doing so, he made is easier for Mega Sam to find or even aim him.

In an instant, Mega Sam hit the mugger's ass with laser beams coming from his eyes. In pain, he fell to the ground, dropping the goods he had stolen. Mega Sam rushed to him, recovered the goods before forcing him to stand.

Scarcely had he the time to scream than Mega Sam face punched him, propelling him 50 meters away. He landed right next to the police station. A mustached officer ran out of the station as to catch the unconscious mugger, followed by 2 strong-looking policemen.

Mega Sam gently walked to the grandma, returning the stolen things, before doing a proud salute, repositioning himself in the viewing angles of the cameras.

«NOW THAT'S A HERO !» the newsman loudly put.

The crowd cheered wildly, taking more and more pictures. Courage couldn't believe his eyes : Will Nowhere be protected forever ? Are these creepy monsters gone forever ? Nobody could say, but he knew that Mega Sam would DEFINITELY be a good helper. His mistrust was gone, at least for now. He began to smile and cheered along with the crowd.

«LOOKS LIKE NOWHERE FINALLY HAS GOT A PROTECTOR... Mega Sam !»

strong [Cinematic] /strong

_The music begins as the scene's being set in a train cabin. Two engineers are sitting and monitoring it._

_«ATTENTION, STRAIGHT AHEAD» one of them screamed, forcing the other one to brake._

_The train was about to cross a bridge. Unfortunately, it was broken right in the middle, letting a big hole where the train could easily fell from. The two engineers were unable to stop the train in time... but..._

_strong Male Chorus : /strong i When Mega Sam comes flying high,_

_Hurrah, Hurrah_

_(Mega Sam lifts the train back above the bridge)_

_He'll come and protect us_

_(He sets it back on the rails, before doing a salute and flying away, the passengers cheer once more)._

_Hurrah, Hurrah!_

_The evil will cry and monsters will die_

_(He flies along, then stops short in surprise. A little girl's being agressed by a group of 3 youngsters. We all will be united by and by_

_(He appears on the scene, reassuring the little girl, quickly beats the youngster up.)_

_And we'll all feel proud when Mega Sam comes flying !_

_(The girl jumps into his arms, hugging him. He, then, sets her back on the ground, before saluting and flying away.)_

_Sentinel of the summer sky_

_(He's seen flying above Nowhere, citizens cheering at him. The sky's perfectly blue, sun rays are reflected on his cape)_

_Hurrah, Hurrah !_

_On our city he'll keep an eye_

_Hurrah, Hurrah !_

_(He slaloms between the buildings, people throwing flowers at him.)_

_He'll always be there for us_

_With him, the laws they'll never transgress_

_And we'll all feel proud when Mega Sam comes flying !_

_(Mega Sam's on the stop of the Statue of Liberty. His figure is blue whereas the sky behind him is in red and white, representing the American flag) . _

_Three days later. Nothing happened to Courage and his family since that day. The action takes place in Muriel and Eustace's farm, in the kitchen. Muriel is cooking something while Eustace is, as __usual, sitting on a chair, reading the newspaper. Courage is eating next to Eustace, on the ground._

«Nothing has happened in ages... Our beloved hero's doing a great job. Don't you think, Courage ?» Muriel exclamed, washing the dishes.

Courage nodded, as he stared at Eustace, who's being irritated.

«Blah blah blah... I'm tired of this Mega Idiot, they keep writing more and more articles about him. »

He put his journal down, before continuing.

«Do you know what angers me the most ? I can't even watch my favorite series anymore without getting interrupted by these STUPID TV reports telling how awesome he is and how well he protects us. That's it, even this stupid dog became interesting to my eyes !» He screamed, before waking up from his chairs, leaving the kitchen.

«Oh my ! Courage, I would not go too far, but I think something upsets him...» Muriel stated, putting the plates on the counter.

Eustace's anger and the calm of the last days finally awoke Courage's doubts. He settled in Nowhere for years now, and the city NEVER remained THAT calm. He encountered almost ANY kind of evil, protecting Muriel and Eustace the best he could, and, he couldn't prevent bad things from happening. The fact that nothing bad happened since Mega Sam's arrival was suspicious for him. Was Mega Sam simply better than him, thanks to his superpowers ? Or does he have a little secret ?

One sure thing, it's not a coincidence. How did he manage to get rid of crimes before they EVER happen ?

«There's something fishy goin' on here, or my name is Dick Hardley, and thanks goodness it's not.» he said, jumping on Eustace's now empty chair, taking a look at the journal. He began to read one article out of the 50s they wrote about Mega Sam.

_Here again, Mega Sam saved a little puppy from being flattened on the street, and gave it back to its owner ! What a fast and yet effective intervention ! In less than a second, Mega Sam was here […]_

Courage's second thoughts are now confirmed. There's something illogical about all this, and he needs to discover what.

Suddenly, Mega Sam's instrumental theme song was heard throughout the whole house. He was on TV

«OH YES YES, I don't want to miss that. » Muriel said, rushing to the salon.

Courage showed a confused and bored face, but still went after Muriel. Lately, she spent more times watching and buying Mega Sam rather than staying with him. Muriel sat on her rocking chair. Eustace was sitting on his red armchair, as usual.

«Grrr, this idiot's on TV, once more.» Eustace angrily said, before getting shushed by Muriel.

_On TV, the newsman and the Mayor address a crowd, with Mega Sam on the stage next to him_

«Thank you, Mega Sam, for your loyal service. (Mega Sam salutes and grins) We all wish we could fight the forces of evil like you do !» the Mayor said, causing the crowd to laugh.

«Looks like we'll soon have a second superhero !» the newsman whispered, pointing at the mayor.

«Indeed, I'd need a costume, or, more, some advices from our dear Mega Sam. Tell us, how do you manage to fight crime that fast ?»

Mega Sam's smile fastly disappeared, showing a confused expression instead.

«Well... I... Y'know, talent !» he stated, getting his smile back.»

The crowd cheered, as always.

«He's so talented, strong...» Muriel affirmed, dreaming.

«Blah blah blah...» Eustace whispered, scratching his armchair in anger.

Mega Sam's hesitation was more than a proof for Courage. However, he had no means to spy on him to discover his possible tricks, until...

…

He remembered someone that COULD help him, through money.

Courage walked back into the kitchen.

«Where's this stupid dog going ?» Eustace asked.

Once in the cookery, he rushed to the wall phone, to make a phone call...

_A few minutes later_

«Sooo... You want me to spy on this elvis-wannabe ? Dear dog, that'll cost you alot...»

Courage tried to convince her, by stating that he had huge gold reserves.

«Aah... Interesting. Alright, you can come, but make sure you don't forget some of your … gold.» Shirley replied, smirking, before hanging up.

Courage now knew what he had to do. He rushed outside, reaching the area where he had buried the golden eggs he's used in the past to pay her. Muriel was too busy watching TV to even notice his getaway.

By digging, he found many things he had abandoned by the past : an old yoyo, a dirty coverage, a broken red alarm clock... Until he reached his reserve.

He took five golden eggs out, as it might be enough for Shirley, although he could still come back there to get more if necessary.

He clogged the hole back, before getting the unicycle Shirley had given him when she raised a monster to make Muriel talk.

This unicycle just reminded Courage so much memories...

Fastly, he got himself up the unicycle and started pedaling to Shirley's market...

_Five minutes later, in Shirley's market_

Shirley was sitting behind a colored round table, with her eternal crystal ball set on it. Courage walked it, through the purple curtains.

«Ah, there you are, Courage. So, are you ready to know the truth about this Mega Idiot ?» Shirley stated, ironically implicitly revealing the truth about him.

«Yes , yes yes !»

«Okay, pay up first.»

Courage, first, gave two out of his five eggs.

«Woaa, that's a worthy payment of such an important revelation.» She said, grabbing the eggs.

«Since you gave me more money than him, I'm allowed to tell you the truth. He is not a that great superhero. In fact, he's not a hero AT ALL. I know it because I've been spying him for days now, and his methods are rather... dishonest. I simply didn't warn everybody as he bought my silence. Funny, isn't it ?» she expressed, snickering, sitting back on her chair.

Courage didn't think that Shirley was THAT tightwad, doing ANYTHING for money. She could easily compete Eustace.

«Approach, pooch, and sit down here. Let me illustrate my says. »

Courage sat next to her, as she began fondling the crystal ball, muttering incomprehensible formulas.

Her bowl finally displayed something. It was Mega Sam, flying over a highway, somewhere in Downtown. He flew for a few minute, until he stopped, noticing a damaged wire coming from a small electric pylon, which one was located right before a residential building.

«_Hmm... Seems like a good plan.» he whispered to himself._

_He discretely flew over the pylon, making sure nobody was staring at him. Right after, he landed on the roof of the residential building, before crouching, making sure the damaged wire was still in his sight._

_In less than a second, he fastly hit the stricken part of it with his heat vision. As planned, the wire, hit a window of the building in full force, causing a fire._

_«HELPPP !» screamed one of its occupier, trapped inside._

_Mega Sam showed a proud grin as he took off from the roof, the smoke having hidden his cache._

_In less than a second, the fire was gone by his powerful breath. He also grabbed the flawless wire and wrapped it around the pylon, so it wouldn't harm anyone anymore._

_«HEY LOOK, MEGA SAM EXTINGUISHED A FIRE !» a crow said, before cheering and throwing flowers at him._

Courage was now angry, seeing how this «superhero» trapped a WHOLE city, even Muriel. But, he started worrying about her, too. What if the reliance she had put on Mega Sam caused her to be unconscious ? What if one of Mega Sam's disaster failed ? To him, Mega Sam was nothing more but another problem to deal with.

«Now, I'd gladly get rid of him for you, through 3 more eggs.» she affirmed, winking.

«How ?» Courage innocently asked

Shirley rose to grab her trumpet.

«Dear Courage, there's only ONE way to deal with these phony superheroes : fighting fire with fire. If we surprise him by making a disaster he hadn't planned to solve, he's trapped, and he'd have no other choices but to admit the truth. Only problem, is that, the city might be doomed as well, unless he REALLY reveals the truth...» she explained.

Courage thought for a moment, until getting decided. He gave 3 more eggs to Shirley.

«Fine, fine. That's very courageous of you. In fact, you're already more courageous than he is … Alright, be ready !»

Shirley started playing random notes with her trumpet, pronouncing weird-looking Latin formulas.

_Five minutes later_

Shirley's now done with the formulas. The ground began shaking

«Yet, it starts. I hope for us all this idiot will reveal the truth. Good luck.» she said, pushing Courage out of her market.

Courage screamed with all his strength as he noticed a giant sea-serpent going to the city. Yet, he was the only one to panic, as the creature began destroying buildings and crushing cars.

«Hey, stupid dog. Don't panic, Mega Sam is here to save us, as usual.» Di Lung said, before driving straight ahead with his red car.

Eventually, he recognized the monster, and his fear disappeared...

_At Mega Sam's manor, in his desk room._

He received a phone call from the mayor.

«Heh... Mega Sam, a monster's attacking our city.» The mayor told, with a bored voice.

Mega Sam's smile disappeared, replacing happiness by fear.

«W... What ? Impossible ! I didn't plan anything for ...»

Scarcely had he the time to finish his sentence than the sea-like monster began to destroy his manor, starting by his bedroom, eating his bed, almost grabbing him.

Mega Sam crouched, covering his head, screaming.

«Don't EAT ME, PLEASE !»

The giant monster violently grabbed Mega Sam with its jaw, causing him to remain stuck in its mouth, covered with saliva.

The serpent crawled back to the Nowhere downtown, where citizens began to panic as they didn't notice Mega Sam yet, who violently tried to force the monster's jaw open, forcing it to stop.

Nowhere people finally noticed Mega Sam, holding the monster's jaws in pain. However, as they saw that he was unable to defeat the monster, they finally began to panic.

Courage ran to Carmen, who, noticing his arrival, stooped to his level, with Mega Sam struggling in her mouth.

«PLEASE, HELP ME !» Mega Sam screamed, sobbing.

The crowd stopped panicking, and began to stare at the pathos of the scene.

Courage climbed Carmen's chin to approach Mega Sam who's still holding her jaws.

He violently ordered him to tell the truth.

«OKAY OKAY, I ADMIT, I'M NOT A HERO» he admitted, almost tearing up.

Courage insisted, as he wanted him to reveal the INTEGRALITY of his scheming.

«I set disasters up to I can save the day and become rich and popular, NOW PLEASE SAVE ME»

The crowd gasped in shock.

«THE GROCERY FIRE ?» one man screamed.

«I SABOTAGED THE HOOP.»

«THE BROKEN BRIDGE ?»

«Did it !»

«THE THUGS ?»

«They were either my family or I paid them !»

Each citizen asked for a disaster Mega Sam had «solved», as he revealed the truth about each of them.

After a ten minutes questioning, Carmen finally released Mega Sam, who was crouching on the ground, shamefully, the crowd outcrying him. He flew away, to never be seen again in Nowhere.

Carmen finally licked Courage, who gave her a short hug as a reward, before joining back the sea. Mega Sam's legend was finally over.

_Ten minutes later, at the farm_

Courage finally reached his farm. As he walked in, he met a joyful Eustace, and an almost crying Muriel.

«Courage ! Here you are !» she said, rushing to him.

Muriel grabbed him, who licked Muriel's face, wagging his tail.

«I'm sorry to have nearly ignored you for this charlatan... Will you forgive me ?»

Courage nodded as Muriel walked back to her rocking chair, with Courage lying down on her.

Everything was back to normal, Eustace was now able to watch his favorite series, and Muriel was now able to play and pay attention to Courage, just the way she used to.

Courage knew that he was the only one who could protect them, and that love's stronger than fame. He learned that even superheroes may not be trustworthy.

«I should make myself a costume !» he concluded, before having a rough laugh.

THE END.

***credits***


End file.
